The present invention relates to a bathing apparatus for washing the body automatically. The machine is most suitable for the disabled or aged persons.
Taking a bath can not only clean the body but also relax the muscles. However, it is not a joyful thing to those disabled or aged persons to have a bath, more particularly during the winter season. The present invention helps the disabled and aged persons wash the body, and encourages them to enjoy bathing.